Rumormill
by t4903994
Summary: Miranda (and her mother) believe that the powerpuff girls have come to citysville. Her friends don't believe it though, so she keeps going back to the place where it all started over and over until she can convince them.
1. Chapter 1

OMG, finally i start work on fiction. Yes, you didn't read read the author name wrong, t4903994 is back! So here's my next story.

_Start_

Hello. My name is Miranda, and i've been living in Citysville for 6 out of my 9 years on this planet. Right now it's June, 13 days after something so crazy that I thought I was hallucinating happened.

So I'm in 3rd grade in the Citysville Public Education school system. Most of my friends love the girls, but most definitely knew that they would never come to citysville at any time, any year, any decade, any century, and even any galaxy. That is, until that rainy May morning.

So I'm walking home from school and i see three small human beings with grey hoodies on. They looked like girls, but i had definitely had never seen them in **any** part of this city. So I just said "Girls?" and just like that, they ran, and i mean **ran!** While they ran, one of the girls hoods blew down from the wind, and I saw a red bow underneath it. She immediately put it back up after that, and I left thinking "Man, what a weird coincidence that Blossom also wears a red bow! Not to mention that there were 3 of them!" I immediately started forming ideas in my head, but one of them was the one that none of my friends would believe. Would never believe. That the Powerpuff Girls came to citysville. I immediately ran (just like them) to my mothers house to get the ideas out of my head and onto the table.


	2. Chapter 2

The Evidence Review

So I present all of the details to my mother. She did, infact say that the evidence could be pointing to that the PPG's are in Citysville and that The running away and the grey hoodies could point to them not wanting to be noticed.

"I'm impressed by your theory. People would really believe this if you said it to them, although i'm not suggesting you to make it a Rumor." my mother said.

"Ok, well i'll be telling just my friends. If it ends up in other peoples brains, then that's just because of my friends." i said back.

So now it was time for the hardest part. Trying to convince that to my friends. So i went back to the Citysville Public Elementary School (refering to as C.P.E.S from here on out) to tell my friends. As i had expected, they did not believe it.

"There's all this proof right in front of you, just pointing to this one thing, yet you're saying that none of it points to it?" I said after learning that they weren't believing it.

"Well just seeing them run away after calling them and the red bow can point to just another thing. Seeing them again and getting words out of their mouth is gonna point to that thing." they replied.

So that's what I did after school. Went to the road, the place, the exact ip address where it all unfolded. just waiting for them. Then i heard something. It sounded like a person talking. It sounded like them. It sounded like Buttercup. She said "Hey, we're gonna be near at about 5 pm tomorrow. We want to talk to you about what happened yesterday. See you then." I was in complete shock. I actually got proof for my friends about them being here! I once again went to my mom, reviewed all of it, got her approval to go at 5 PM, and left myself absolutely **knowing **that they were here.

EPIC UPDATE.

I hope that this amount of words is enough for Quanktumspirit.


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting

I was sweating. VERY hard. It would soon be time. Of course, I managed to tell my friends and GUESS WHAT? They didn't believe it. But they were now a bit less unconvinced. If you remember, they said in order to get proof, I had to "get some words out of them" Them telling to meet at 5 PM was some words. So they were less unconvinced now that this was real. Every second, I waited. And waited. And then it was 2:30, the time to get out. Only 2 hours and 30 minutes left. At this point, It was consuming me. I just waited. And waited. Finally, it was 4:57. My mom told me to have something out of it. I also managed to get some audio recording software. I went back to the place. Finally, I was directed to the place by voices. I'm not schizophrenic, so it must've been the girls. I finally saw them. They had several boxes so that they could talk and not be seen. The question I had most burned in my head was "Why?" Why did they come here? They were perfectly fine in Townsville! I asked that question. The answer is... "The Professor had friends there, so we visited, but the community also hated us. That's why we didn't want to be seen." So they just had friends and they wanted to visit but the community hated them. That is also why they ran when I said "Girls?" in the first place. They thought they were noticed, so they did the best thing they could do. They ran. The Story finally ends... or does it?

Next chapter will be me convincing my friends with everything I've got.


	4. Chapter 4: Convincing My Friends

Chapter 4: Convincing My Friends

So, I went to school the next day, and told my friends to see me after school. I asked my mom if they could come in, she allowed them to, and we headed to my room to overlook all of this.

We got there, and we looked at the audio evidence. My friends were of COURSE skeptical about it. Here are some of the main arguments against my claim.

They said that they could be people dressed up like them to try to convince me. But how would they go against me? Why me? Also, I felt their skin, and it didn't feel like a regular human but it still felt human so they were probably just them. They also argued that no video evidence = me might trying to voice act them, but as in the audio evidence they clearly talk over me a few times so that would've taken something that is at high value that I do not have at my house. These were just some of the arguments. But eventually, and I mean eventually, I got them.

They actually confessed that they were just trying to lengthen the conversation and actually believed me since when I talked to them about the (at that time) recently scheduled meeting. I had finally heard that my friends believed me. I went downstairs with them in victory and for once, I wasn't torn on this case. I actually had time to do stuff, and this is when I made the t4903994 account that you are reading this story on.

And so for the first time the many days of work are saved thanks to me, Miranda.

Finally I end this story, one of the first long stories I have made. In all honesty, Miranda never made this account. However, the end of this story does not mean the end of our girl Miranda's. Buckle up, there's gonna be a loooooong trip in front of you. 


End file.
